Invisible
by DarkestAngel11
Summary: Tiva. Maybe McAbby or Jibbs for later chapters. Songfic. More of a story than a song. Bad summary but the story is better.


Hey there NCIS lovers.

Dedication: To Emily for..... um, wait, okay I got one.... For keeping me insane yet at the same time making sure I stayed a bit sane so I could write my fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own NCIS. (If I did I would be very VERY happy.)

* * *

(Ziva P.O.V)

Just thinking back on the days that he was with _her_, still hurt. He didn't even notice how much I cared about him. _She_ could have gotten him killed. The one person I have ever truly loved. Not like the way I loved Michael. No, I loved him like a friend but he never had any true feelings for me. No, this is nothing like that. _She_ will never know how much Tony loved her or how _she_ broke _his _heart. I would _**never**_ do that.

_She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare  
When ever she walks by_

He will never want me the way I want him. He doesn't understand the effect he has on me. I see everything that goes on with him, every emotion that goes through him, good or bad. I just wish he would

and you can't see me wanting you  
the way you want her  
but you are everything to me

I have loved Tony since the first time we met. I gave him coffee and he gave me pizza. I still laugh every time I think about our first meeting. He is everything to me.

And I just want to show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never going to love you  
Like I want too  
And You just see right through me  
If you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle  
Unbelievable, instead of just invisible

I tried to tell him that I loved him but I could never get the right moment to do so. She could have probably given him more because I am just a cold hearted assassin. If I could have one thing, I would want us to be together.

Yeah,

There's a fire inside of you  
That can't help but shine through.  
She's never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do

When he puts his mind to something it seems like he will stop at nothing to get it

And all I think about  
Is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be

And I just want to show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you  
Like i want too  
And you just see right through me  
If you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle  
Unbelievable, instead of just invisible.

Like shadows in a faded light  
We're invisible  
I just wanna open your eyes  
and make you realize  
I just want to show you  
She don't even know you  
Baby let me love you, let me want you.

Somolia:

"Why are you here Tony?"

"Couldn't live without you I guess."

I can't believe he saved me. I guess he does care a little bit after all.

I just wish I would have realized that I felt this way earlier.

You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle,  
Unbelievable, instead of just invisible.

He sees right through my mask. The mask that hides the pain and hurt I felt.

He knows me better than anyone. He knows me better than I know myself but he doesn't show it. I wish we weren't invisible anymore._  
_

**Present Day:**

_  
_It was pouring down outside. The streets were flooded so I decided since it was a Saturday, that we had off, I would just lie in bed all day and listen to different songs and think. I was listening to a Taylor Swift song called Invisible. It was perfect for me since that was exactly how I was feeing. The last line played just as I heard a small creaking noise. It was probably just the old floors creaking again. I really need to get out of this house. I thought as I got out of bed, changed clothes, since I had taken a shower earlier, and got ready to go out. I came in just as the last line played.

_She can't see the way your eyes  
light up when you smile._

"She might never have notice but I do Tony I really do. I always have and I always will." I said out loud softly before turning my radio off.

"I know you do Ziva, I know you do." Tony said as he leaned against the door frame.

"I know you probably don't want to be anymore than partners but I really want to give us a shot, Ziva." He said as he walked over to me. He bent down slowly till our faces were extremely close.

"I want to give us a shot too Tony, but I don't want to be just another one of your girlfriends, that just gets trashed after you move on." I said already thinking of the worst situations possible.

"It's dumped Ziva, not trashed. And I will never hurt you. I promise you that." He said as he leaned down and kiss me.

Maybe we won't be Invisible anymore.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please tell me: good, salvagable, bad.

Please Review. Just click that little green button and leave a review.


End file.
